


Love

by RedFez



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 4
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gen, RFSS 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFez/pseuds/RedFez
Summary: Porcoline's Kitchen is always full with friends and family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas [alphaoftheleo](http://alphaoftheleo.tumblr.com/) !

The sound of piano music mixing with laughter filled the restaurant. Not every chair was full, but Margaret knew they would be eventually - the night was still young. She herself was seated at the grand piano, watching her friends chatter to one another. She barely needed to glance at the sheet music as her fingers danced over the keys, having played the song countless times before. Even if the elf wasn't actually talking to any of them, just watching and hearing the others was more than enough to bring a grin to Margaret's face.

She could see Dylas carrying plates loaded down with food, him having been lucky enough to grab the plates before Porcoline was able eat any of it. One, two, three, four - the plates were set down in front of Blossom, Lest, Doug, and Vishnal. Margaret watched, stilling her fingers with the song's end, as Doug said something to Dylas. Though she couldn't hear the words, she couldn't imagine it being anything other than a barb or insult. Even as she began the next song, slow and sweet, she caught the fond smile on Dylas' face as he walked away from the dwarf.

Leon and Frey entered the restaurant, and Margaret didn't miss the teasing look in the dragon priest's eyes as he pulled a chair out for the earthmate. A glance back at the sheet music meant Margaret didn't see Frey's response, but going by the easy-to-hear laughter from Leon, she could easily guess at what Frey had done.

Margaret kept her eyes trained on the piano as she shifted to the next song, one much livelier than the last. It was one she'd written herself, and despite that fact, hadn't exactly fully memorized it. Porcoline had described the sound of the song as delicious, but given Porcoline, that didn't mean much. Still, Margaret wanted to play it as best she could, though the sound of a scream halted her mid stroke, and she looked around, only to see Lest and Doug both laughing at Vishnal, who had, it seemed, found a pickled turnip in his curry udon. How it had gotten there, Margaret didn't know. Vishnal's fear was rather unwarranted, the musician thought. Dylas' exasperated sigh was easily audible, and Margaret couldn't refrain from letting out a laugh at just that noise. When Vishnal's plate had been whisked away and replaced with a fresh bowl, one Dylas promised Porcoline hadn't accidentally slipped any unwarranted ingredients into. Turning back to the piano, Margaret began playing again.

For the next half or hour so, the restaurant was once again filled with people laughing and talking, and music coming from the piano. Doug and Blossom left, but not before the dwarf said a comment that left Dylas rather enraged. Vishnal drifted over to where Leon and Frey were sat, throwing an enthusiastic farewell to Lest as he went. When Clorica entered, shortly followed by Dolce, Nancy, and Jones, the four took seats near each other. Margaret could see Clorica yawning out of the corner of her, and she stifled a laugh at that. Pico, as per usual, hovered near Dolce, unwilling to leave.

Forte, Kiel, and Bado were the next to join the already crowded restaurant. Kiel immediately dropped into the seat next to Frey while Bado hovered a bit before choosing his own seat. Forte, on the other hand stepped around the chairs and people to stop by the piano. The knight stood, waiting for a lull in the music, to say hello before going back to her brother. Margaret waved cheerily at her, glad her friend came over.

Margaret's stomach growled, reminding her that she had to eat, and soon. She'd been playing for nearing two hours, and it was time to take a break. The song ended, and she left the piano to sit in the seat next to Forte.

"Same as usual, Margaret?" Dylas' asked as Arthur sat down across the table.

"Just tell Porcoline to surprise me," she replied. Dylas shot a look at Arthur, who just nodded.

At the end of the table, Leon let out a ringing laugh at something Frey had said, though Margaret missed what exactly it was. Leon turned his gaze over to Margaret. Nearly having to shout to be heard from the other side of the table, Leon addressed her. "It just isn't the same without your music!"

Margaret rolled her eyes but flushed slightly at the praise, even if it was delivered in Leon's usual teasing tone.

It was the night after Christmas, and Margaret couldn't be happier about the restaurant being so full. It was every night, but to Margaret, it seemed like there was something special about days after holidays. When, the night of, everything was all about couples, but the day after - Margaret loved seeing her friends and those she considered family.

"I hope you're going to bed after this," Margaret directed at Arthur.

The prince nodded absently, clearly not paying attention. Margaret sighed before snapping her fingers in face to get his attention. Just after, though, Dylas came over to deliver a plate of flan to Margaret and salmon onigiri to Arthur.

"I said, 'I hope you're planning on going to bed after this,'" Margaret replied hotly.

Arthur glared at her for half a moment before dropping his gaze and nodding. "I suppose I can leave the rest of my work for tomorrow."

Dylas' snort of laughter as he walked past indicated exactly what he thought of Arthur going to bed at a decent time. Margaret directed at angry look at his back as he walked away.

As soon as Margaret was done eating, she pushed the plate away and stood, eager to get back to playing. Sometimes she wished she could play the lute in the restaurant, but when Porcoline had gotten the beautiful grand piano, mostly just for her, she knew anytime she would be playing there, it would be on the piano.

Sitting back down on the bench, she lovingly ran her fingers over the keys, not pressing any down. Lifting her hands, she shuffled the music, searching for one piece in particular. It wasn't one she played often, the song generally not fitting the atmosphere of the restaurant. But it was quieting down, people were going home. There was little to no laughter, most of the jokes winding down to light conversation.

Margaret put the music back down, laid her fingers across the keys, and began to play.

**Author's Note:**

> Highkey, I'm imagining that Meg played [Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rY4bI4xDatc) at least once hence the name of the fic.
> 
> [My tumblr.](http://kaze.cf/)


End file.
